After the storm
by starrybubble
Summary: When Hollyleaf's kits are seemingly born in a time of terrible confusion, will they be strong enough to face and overcome Starclan's terrifying new prophecy? HIATUS!
1. The prophecy

Jayfeather looked at the five kits, mewling close to their mother. Hollyleaf looked exhausted, and Mousewhisker was standing next to her, looking both proud and nervous. Jayfeather was probably more nervous though, as this was his first time caring for kits. Leafpool was on a trip to Riverclan, to hear about a dream from Willowpaw. Besides, this was his sister's kits he was caring for, and he was their kin. He had to get this right, even if it was the first time he had ever cared for a mother with newborns.

"Do you feel all right, Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather mewed timidly. He forced his voice to remain steady. Hollyleaf turned big trusting eyes on him, and replied,

"Yes, just a little tired. These kits are a handful." At a rustle, the three grown cats turned and faced the entrance, Mousewhisker while growling and flattening his ears. But three more cats entered. Daisy gushed with happiness, and rushed straight over. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar followed more slowly, picking their way across the nursery floor carefully.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Have you given them names?" asked Squirrelflight.

Hollyleaf gazed upon the cat who was her mother, and purred. "Yes. The biggest one, the tom, is Sunkit." She gestured with her tail toward the largest kit, who was a yellowy creamy color. "The next tom is Skykit, and the girl who looks like him is Dawnkit." She rested her tail on two kits who looked like tiny copies of Mousewhisker. "The black tom is Blazekit." The black tom was at the very top of the purring heap of kits, and looked unusually contented. "And the smallest, white and tortoiseshell she-cat is Littlekit." Bramblestar looked on warmly, until he realized that he could only see four kits. Littlekit was at the bottom of the pile.

"They're fine, healthy kits. Perfect little Thunderclan cats." Bramblestar remarked. Inside, he was rejoicing. He had grand-kits! He turned his head at another rustle, to see Ferncloud and Leafpool enter.

Ferncloud as very happy to see the Thunderclan nursery back in use again, for the nursery had lay deserted ever since Ferncloud's latest batch of kits, Larkkit, Robinkit and Owlkit, became apprentices.

"This is no gathering! Everyone get out!" snapped Leafpool. Rolling his eyes, Bramblestar left, closely followed by Daisy, Squirelflight, Ferncloud, and Jayfeather. Leafpool had brought along plenty of borage, and set some down next to the tired Hollyleaf.

Leafpool abruptly turned and left, and Hollyleaf looked startled. "Something's biting her tail," she remarked to her mate, "She's usually happer and more focused than this."

Mousewhisker looked unconcerned. "Whatever. Probably just a shortage of juniper or something. Berrynose's probably seeing to it." After Firestar had gone to join the elders, Bramblestar had appointed Berrynose as his new deputy. And the young cat had taken it in his stride, proudly commanding cats and dishing out orders. But he was good natured and he worked harder than anyone, so no one could accuse him of being bossy.

* * *

Leafpool brushed through the hanging tendrils of bracken, and entered Bramblestar's den, where he and Squirrelflight were drowsily sharing tongues.

"Leafpool! What news is there?" Although Leafpool frequently visited her sister and Bramblestar, something in her eyes this time had prompted him to listen especially carefully to what she had to say. Bramblestar sat up straighter, and neatly wrapped his tail around his paws. His eyes bored holed into Leafpoll's fur, and she quickly switched her focus to the warm, encouraging look in Squirrelflight's eyes.

"Starclan have spoken to me. They have told me of a new prophecy.

_After the storm, five must become one, and save the clans."_

Bramblestar met the worried eyes of his mate. "Five must become one?" he echoed. "Do Starclan mean that the five clans should merge?"

"That's impossible!" cried Squrrelflight. "Even if the four clans around the lake somehow merged, how could Starclan join us?"

Leafpool sadly shook her head. "Let's not make false conclusions, shall we?" she mewed dryly. "I'm more concerned about the first and last parts. After the storm, and saving the clans. Saved from what? What storm? Starclan have not told me anything else."

Bramblestar unsheathed and sank his claws into the ground. "What could this mean?"

Squirrelflight flicked his ear with her tail. "Whatever it means, let's not be hasty! I don't think it would be a good idea for the clan to know about this, but tell Berrynose if you wish. The deputy should know about a problem like this."

Leafpool meowed her agreement, and Brambleclaw sighed, looking at the roof of his den. "Starclan, what are you foretelling to happen?" he whispered.


	2. What?

Littlekit looked at the sky, enjoying her gaze. It was dotted with white, fluffy clouds drifted about lazily, and the sun was bright and hot. Then the sky began to change. The clouds, which earlier had seemed so peaceful, turned an ominous shade of gray and began rolling across the black sky in thundering waves. Strangely, she saw five bright stars shining in Siolverpelt, when it had been day when she first looked up. The five started to twinkle and glow brightly, glowing close together until they looked like one, large star. Gradually the storm began to fade, and slivers of te sun's rays peeked thorugh the clouds. Suddenly, the crash of thrunder resounded through her ears and all went black.

Littlekit jerked awake in her nest, accidently elbowing Blazekit in the face. He sprang up, spitting. "What, what happened?"

Littlekit faltered, then spoke up. "Uh, nothin'. Just wanted to wake you up. The others are already gone and we've been sleeping like hedgehogs!" There. That sounded like a reliable excuse. Something believable, at least.

Blazekit gumpily drew a paw over his ear. "Okay. But you didn't have to jump on me! Let's see how you like it!" In a flash of black fur, Blazekit leaped on top of Littlekit, pinning the much smaller cat down awkwardly. Littlekit swiped her paws at Blazekit's muzzle, and jerked out from under him when his grip slackened.

"You're as clumsy as a badger!" she teased, before fleeing out of the nursery. She sped through the tunnel, only to ram into Whitewing, whose belly was heavy with kits.

"Oof, watch it Littlekit! You and your siblings are more trouble than a pile of foxcubs!" Still, even as Whitewing scolded her, Littlekit could see the white queen try to hide a smile. Littlekit grinned, and dashed off. That was one perk about being the littlest in a litter, you always stayed on a cat's good side, even if you didn't try!"

While Littlekit was sitting here, thinking these thoughts, a whirl of brown fur hit her and knocked her down.

"Owlpaw, what was that for?" The brown tabby excitedly bonced up and down on the grass.

"My warrior ceremony is today! I'm gonna be a warrior!" he gushed.

"That's great!" said Littlekit. But still, inside she was unhappy. He was going to be a warrior, and she wasn't even an apprentice yet! It wasn't fair. Owlpaw and Robinpaw had been her closest friends. But if they were now going to be warriors, then she and her brothers and sisters would be alone. She was six moons old, she knew it.

"Oh, and I know something you don't." Owlpaw mischieviously twitched his whiskers, and smiled. "You'd give your tail to find out what i know." He announced boldly. "I know when your apprentice ceremony is!"

"Come on, Owlpaw! You have to tell me! Please, please! I'll even bring you a rabbit! Please!" Littlekit begged.

"No. Bramblestar will tell you soon enough. Don't worry, it's soon." With this, Owlkit spun off, no doubt about to tell the world about his warrior ceremony.

Littleit sat there. Soon. How soon was soon? A rush of wind and fur hit her, and she looked into the worried face of her mother.

"What's going on?"

"Blazekit and Dawnkit have whitecough, and Whitewing's kits are coming. Go get Jayfeather, he's out in the woods collecting herbs!" As she was saying this, Littlekit could see Birchfall streaking toward the nursery, the look in his eyes, frantic, almost fearful.

"But, mother, I'm only a kit!"

"I don't care, there isn't time, just go!"

Without another word, Littlekit rushed throught the thorn tunnel, and into the forest.

The sudden rush of ferns, brambles, and scents stopped her in her tracks. "The real forest!" she echoed her thoughts. Then, she shook herself, and put her nose to the air to try to sniff out Jayfeather. is scent leaded to the north, and by the freshness of it, he couldn't have gone far. She dashed off again, only to trip over a tree root jutting out of the ground. She fell, wisting her paw and rolling over and over again. Before she could evn try to stop herself, a paw reached out and pushed her to the ground, mirculously stopping her from rolling all the way down to the lake.

"What are you doing out here! Kits aren't supposed to leave the camp!" Jayfeather's commanding voice rang out, along with the fresh scent of herbs.

Leafpool managed to get out some words between pants. "Dawnkit...Blazekit...whitecough...Whitewing...kits coming." Jayfeather's eyes widened.

"Follow me!" he mewed, before rushing back from where Littlekit rolled from.

**Okay guys... I know Hollyleaf's supposed to be dead, but I couldn't write a story without her in it. Please send me suggestions for Whitewing's kit's names; I need three of them, because one of the kits' names will be Nightkit. She'll have four kits total. And, please tell me if you want me to add any unexpected twists, 'cause I'm always open for more ideas!Please, review like crazy! **


	3. Cough Cough

Leafpool rushed over to where loud wailing was coming from the nursery, but before she did, she beckoned for Jayfeather to go get borage and poppy seed form his den. There, Larkpaw had found Hollyleaf croched over her two sick kits, frantically licking them. Leafpool had been hailed by Robinpaw as she was picking berries near the Windclan border. She ran over there swiftly, and went to Whitewing first, ordering Jayfeather to go tend the sick kits.

Jayfeather grabbed the herbs and rushed back to his mentor, and beckoned with her tail to the shady medicine cat crevice, where the two kits lay wailing, unable to be soothed by their mother.

"Oh, why me?" growled Leafpool, but she didn't budge from her spot near Whitewing. Birchfall was frantic, helpless in his fear, and Leafpool was sure that if she left Whitewing to go tend to the whitecough patients, Birchfall would lose it, right in front of Whitewing.

Around him, Skykit and Sunkit looked on with large eyes, while Ferncloud, once again expecting Dustpelt's kits, was mewing to Whitewing softly, every now and then licking her between her ears. Brightheart was nearby also, meowing encouragement. Cloudtail paced around the far side of the nursery, occasionally coming over to look, and then backing off again with a worried look on his face, as if he was afraid to stay there.

"When did all these cats get here? Everyone out, except for Birchfall and Brightheart." The two kits scrambled out of the nursery, followed by Cloudtail and Ferncloud.

* * *

"Gee, I wonder what's happening?" said Littlekit, who was talking in a low voice to Sunkit and Skykit. Her brothers looked confident.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure Leafpool has it under control." Said Sunkit soothingly. Being the oldest, although not by much, Sunkit always tried to make sure that his siblings were safe and sound. A rustle distracted him, as he opened his mouth to say more, and Leafpool emerged from the nursery.

"Leafpool, are the kits okay?" cried Cloudtail as he raced over from where he was pacing under the Highrock.

Leafpool smiled, but then her face darkened again as a wail sounded from one of the sick kits. "Yes. The kits are all fine. Goldenkit, Snowkit, and Shadekit are healthy and doing well."

Cloudtail's tail curled up. "Four kits? Great! I'll tell everyone!" he cried, as he raced off towards the Warrior's den.

Leafpool padded out of the way, before Ferncloud, Dustpelt and Cloudtail came pounding into the nursery. Leafpool and the kits watched them go in, before Leafpool briskly turned around and strode into her den. The three kits looked at her, and then turned around and rushed into the nursery after the warriors.

"Wow!'' exclaimed Sunkit. "They're tiny!"

And they were. Goldenkit was the biggest, with long golden stripes around his tabby tail and legs. Snowkit and Shadekit were opposites, Echokit with a snowy white pelt and large green eyes, a mini copy of Whitewing, while Shadekit being all black with blue eyes.

Ferncloud was practically crying. In joy, of course. While Dustpelt stood beside her muttering softly, "Birchfall's kits! Spiderleg better get a move on."

Skykit rolled his eyes at hearing this, and flounced off to his nest in a corner of the nursery. Sunkit followed, and soon the two toms were scrapping with eachother, pretending that they were leaders.

Littlekit padded out of the nursery, and headed straight towards Leafpool's den. It was a shocking sight. Blazekit and Dawnkit were curled up near Hollyleaf, who was licking them worriedly. Squirrelflight had joined her, while Mousewhisker was sitting to one side with a worried look on his face. Leafpool was bending over Longtail, who was coughing harshly, while Jayfeather was rummaging through the stocks of herbs.

Littlekit picked her way across the den until she was next to her father. "What's going on?" she whispered.

Mousewhisker drew her closer with his tail. "The whitecough has spread to the elders den. The kits should be okay now, but we still can't take any chances."

Jayfeather had found the herb he was looking for and joined his neice. "Sick cats left and right! Could it get any worse?"

Right then, Leafpool began violently coughing.

**Okay everybody. Thanks for the kits' names and suggestions. Now I need to take a vote. Should Skykit or Dawnkit or Sunkit become a medicine cat apprentice? One of them will be. And who should the other kits' mentors be? Please, review and help me out!**


End file.
